amor
by Danielle. P. Black
Summary: bueno este es un oneshot trata sobre la oscuridad que habita tu alma cuando no esta el ser amado a tu lado para despues encontar la luz con la llegada de él [[inuXkag]]


**Amor**

Pensando un sinfín de cosas me encuentro sumida en la oscuridad

Solamente recuerdo un impacto seguido de un grito que llevaba mi nombre acuestas

Y después una entera oscuridad un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, para después darme

Cuanta que alguien me observa, que esta pendiente de cada movimiento que realizo a

Un que a decir vedad no se si me mueva

**A veces pienso que te miento**

**Cuando te digo que te quiero**

**Porque esto ya no es querer**

Creo que es alguien que me cuida a pesar de todo, que esta atento a mi aunque yo no lo percibo, a cada gesto, sonrisa, llanto, que esta interesado en como me siento me desarrollo a mi alrededor

**-¿Quien es?**

**-¿No me reconoces? Mujer **

**-¿Quien es? **

**-Yo quien mas **

**-Quien yo **

**-La persona que siempre esta a tu lado aunque a veces no lo notes la que proteje a una joven de cabellos azabaches **

La persona que siempre está a mi lado pero… no recuerdo quien pueda ser… a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho … para ser franca no recuerdo nada tan solo una palabra

Amor

Si solo eso pero a decir verdad no me siento vacía, ya que tengo algo en que apoyarme ¿Qué será?, Algo o alguien que esta en la oscuridad a mi lado apoyándome, guiando en la oscuridad, queriendo ser mi luz y permanecer a mi lado a causa de todo los problemas, sin que le importe la oscuridad que reina en es te lugar, sumidos en tinieblas que solo trae brumas y alguna palabra dolorosa que hiere el alma como el filo de una daga que entierran a traición y por si no fuera poco te hiere la persona que llamas amor

**A veces creo que he muerto**

**Cuando no estás y yo despierto**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

**-¿Amor?**

**-Es así como me llamas en tu mente mujer **

**-¿Yo te llamo así?**

**-Claro desde aquel día…**

**-¿Cuál día? **

**-El día en que me dijiste "puedo permanecer a tu lado" y yo egoístamente lo quise así, eras mía **

**-Sabes no te recuerdo ¿Quién eres? Tu vos se me hace familiar **

**-La persona que no te supo valorar **

Quien era solo recuerdo un destello dorado tan lleno de emociones , unas palabras "fhe", un significado amor ¿Qué será? Lo único que puedo asociar a esto ; dulce en muchas ocasiones como un chocolate que se derrite en tu boca con le calor que emana , amargo como alguna fruta que a sido olvidada por un largo tiempo en las alturas del árbol que la concibió, tranquilo como un rió en primavera que trae consigo vida nueva para que todo vuelva a renacer con ella, doloroso como una herida profunda sin fin que no acaba sin la ayuda del tiempo y la distancia, sin soledad y desilusión mezclada con un abismo de desesperanza

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

**Es algo más, algo más que amar**

Tu vos resuena, tu aliento embriaga, tu roma inunda mis sentidos y los atrofia pero embelesa de una manera que nadie supo hacer ni descifrar, aunque lo intentaron, nadie pudo ni siquiera llegar a entender un poco de lo que ahí dentro de mi

**-Pero que dices eso si estas aquí es porque… ¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**-Por ti por quien más **

**-¿Por mi? Sabes me gustaría saber tu nombre ¿Cuál es?**

**-Tú lo sabes... Siempre me gusto la manera en que lo pronunciabas al igual que tu olor **

**-Yo lo se… sabes solo recuerdo un destello dorado que me iluminaba mas que el amanecer**

**-Esos eran mis ojos**

**-¿Tus ojos?**

Los ojos de él… un dorado que ilumina, un cabello plateado como ningún otro, será esa imagen que recuerdo, un traje rojo acompañado de un dorado en lo ojos un cabello, plateado como la luna, una risa limpia y fresca que solo me dedicaron a mi, pero esta imagen trae otra con un dejo de tristeza algo que me separa de ti

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

**-¿Inuyasha? Ese es tu nombre**

**-Si mi pequeña ese es mi nombre**

**-Te recuerdo nítidamente, tan solo no se porque me traes felicidad mezclada con lago mas **

**-¿Tristeza? Tal vez Kagome **

**-Si eso… ¿ese es mi nombre? **

**-Si tú precioso nombre **

**-Pero sabes recuerdo al alguien más... quien será... lo sabes Inuyasha **

**-No... No lo se mi pequeña **

si ella una persona que no le guardo rencor pero ella, ella si por mi, piel blanca como ninguna, ojos café oscuros hermosos pero a la vez misteriosos y melancólicos, bella, pero lago me dice que no pertenece aquí, será su fría manera de actuar, si es o es, pero como es que aunque me quiete a la persona llamo amor no le guardo rencor .. ¿Me esta quitando al a persona que llamo amor? Si….a él… a Inuyasha… ¿lo amo?.. Si lo amo… ¿pero él?... no... No me ama

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

**-¿A quien más recuerdas? Kagome **

**-A ella…quien es **

**-No hablemos de eso **

**-Claro que si…quiero saber su nombre **

**-¿Para que?**

**-Me trae recuerdos pero no los encajo por completo me falta su nombre ¡dilo!**

**-Ella… no es importante en estos momentos… tu eres lo importante pequeña...**

**-Dímelo...Por favor **

**-Kikyou...así se llama **

Serpientes blancas, frialdad al mirar, no se que es lo que pasa en mi interior me negaba a recordar detalles pero ahora que se su nombre no puedo ver esos ojos dorados sin sentir que me mienten, que engañan, frustran, desilusionan, sus ojos se opacan al percibir mi tristeza, al notar que mis ojos pierden brillo con ese nombre y se hunden en un mar de confusión, dudad, resentimiento, pero porque no dejo de decirte… amor… de querer verte, saber que estas bien, debería no quererte mas… se me que has hecho daño, me has dejado múltiples veces sola … por ella … la amas ¿no es así?

**Porque somos algo más...**

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Yo puedo sola en esta oscuridad, desaparece... Anda sus brazos**

**-Claro que no... Yo vine por ti **

**-No necesitaba que vinieras… vete con ella **

**-¡Claro que no! Kagome **

**-Ya no me molestes Inuyasha... tu… tu la amas **

**-Yo…**

**-No ves... ¿Que haces aquí? A mi no me quieres**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-Tus ojos… no mienten…sabes **

**-Los ha visto bien… yo no la amo**

**-Porque no respondiste antes Inuyasha **

**-No me diste tiempo mujer **

**-Vete déjame sola **

**-¡No! Jamás are eso nunca me alejaría de ti pequeña **

**-No me quieres Inuyasha**

**-Yo jamás dije eso **

**A veces creo que he vivido **

**Más de mil años contigo**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Sus ojos no mienten, pero… que le sucede cambia su manera de mirarme, ojos fijos, brillantes, hermosos como le atardecer, no…no me mira a mi me ve en ella … cree que soy ella… no… que es… me esta mirando a mi… pero con lo poco que recuerdo se que antes en sus ojos cuando me miraban la quiera poner a ella en mi lugar, sus cabellos en los míos, mis ojos color chocolate que cambien a un tono café oscuro por los de ella

**A veces pienso que es mentira**

**Por cómo entraste en mi vida**

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

**-Tú no me quieres **

**-Yo si te quiero enriéndelo mujer **

**-Puede ser... pero eso no es suficiente**

**-Por que… te quiero **

**-Como tu dijiste yo te llamo amor… a ti Inuyasha **

**-Si eso lo se...**

**Eso significa que te amo… pero tu….a mi no **

**-Yo nunca dije eso Kagome **

**-No mientas… no mientas mas... Amor **

**-Yo no miento…**

**-Amor… no me hagas esto**

**-No te he hecho nada… mujer… no te he echo nada… Kagome...**

**-Inuyasha... Por favor **

**-No te he echo nada… amor… no te he hecho nada mi verdadero amor…**

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

**Es algo más, algo más que amar**

Desperté en unos brazo, miro a mi alrededor puedo ver que sango esta desmayada y Miroku la sostiene , a Shippo tratando de ayudar a Kirara, la perla en mis manos ... Naraku … Naraku ya no esta … ella... a ella no la veo … siento el calor de un cuerpo a mi lado y un susurro que logro escuchar

**-No he hecho nada amor…nada mi amor... mi pequeña... Mi Kagome **

**Y yo sé que no es querer**

**Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**

**Contigo olvido lo que es temer**

**Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí**

**La noche, el día en mi vivir**

**La sangre en mis venas**

**Lo doy todo por ti**

**Contigo el mundo no tiene final**

**Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**

**Wiii ando un poco inspirada con los one-shot sabes como que me llegan de repente los flash de luz y listoooo!! XDD Jajajaj que puedo decir este es mas alegre que el anterior es que … en el otro andaba en ese momento con penas de amor … pero ya como que esta pasando la esa etapa .. Ojala ¬¬U bueno espero que les guste y creo que el martes miércoles estaré publicando el capitulo 6 de "si me tocaras el corazón" eso seria plissss**

**Dejen mensajes ya…?? Jajaj ¬¬ va en serio jajaj ya eso seria espero que les agrade**

**XaUp…**


End file.
